Foolish Heart
by Save Fearow
Summary: He should know better than to fall in love. Romance wasn't meant for guys like him. One-sided BigxSally, plus hints of other pairings. GIFT. requested by thejcfreak for Bumbleking's Secret Santa.


Foolish Heart

an Archie Sonic Fanfic

by Save Fearow

Author's Note: Requested by thejcfreak for Bumbleking's "Secret Santa". Big/Sally is not a very common pairing, but maybe that's part of the charm. Takes place after STH 230 but before STH 251.

Like many boys, he loved from afar. He wasn't known for his intelligence, but he -was- aware of his flaws. His hobbies were unusual and while he might be able to convince Rotor or Sonic to join him, girls never seemed to understand the allure of fishing. Try as he might, he never seemed to fit in anywhere. (He even had trouble fitting into his clothes. Didn't they realize the average Cat County citizen had no use for a medium-sized belt?) But of course, he had never expected them to care much. They had been his neighbors- he had even dared to call them friends once- but Queen Hathor and her clan had no use for anyone who was slovenly, unimpressive, and well, Big.

But even without the support of his community, Big hadn't felt alone, not completely. He had a pet Froggy and for the longest time Big had been content with his lot in life. Eat, sleep, eat some more, go back to sleep, try to ignore the falling rocks (this would have been easier if Froggy hadn't tried to eat the rocks. Even Big knew that shiny minerals weren't food sources, and it had only taken 3 missing teeth and a giant stomach-ache to learn THAT lesson.) It was a simple life and one Big would not have easily given up, if it hadn't been for 2 little things.

The first was that Froggy had been attacked. It didn't matter that Froggy had mutated after swallowing the rock, he was still Big's little buddy and no weird armored plated creature could threaten Big's pal. He hadn't even know what a robot was back then, it wasn't until much later that Big was told robots could be built by smart guys. Most of the 'scientists' who built robots were crazy and mean like Dr. Eggman. But some of them were nice, like Big's new friends Rotor and Chuck. They were kind to everybody, especially Rotor, who was now teaching Big how to be a Freedom Fighter so he could protect those he cared about, like Froggy... and the Princess.

Big knew SHE was a Princess as soon as he met her, even though she wasn't wearing a ceremonial robe. Princess Sally didn't -need- to look fancy to be regal. All anyone had to do was glance at her and they could see how graceful she was, they would know immediately that she was trustworthy and good. She was not a robot then (she was NEVER meant to be one!) and Big couldn't help clenching his fists as thought of the sad fate that had befallen Princess Sally.

That girl had been lovely, and perhaps that was why Big had felt just a little uneasy in her presence. When he had first seen her, Princess Sally had been focused on helping the citizens of Station Square, even though they were mostly strangers to her. It was so different from the attitudes Big had grown up with. In Cat Country, 'outsiders' were not welcome. Big could understand the logic behind that, outsiders had hurt his friend Froggy. But although Sally was a stranger to Big, she had still taken the time to thank him for his part in defeating the horrible 'robots' Dr. Eggman had unleashed.

Big was not accustomed to receiving praise. When the other Felidae talked to him it was usually something along the lines of "Move it, fatso. You're hogging all the good air." although Big didn't really see how that was possible, he never once protested. It wouldn't have done any good to complain, either. Razorklaw was usually the one in charge of hearing complaints, and he was the one who owned a pair of 'Justice Boots.' It would have taken somebody smarter than Big to explain why wearing those boots could make someone so good at dispensing justice, maybe it was the steel toes. They certainly HURT alot when they were used to kick you in the face, Big could attest.

But he wasn't sure how to answer the Princess when she asked him to join her group. If it had been just between the 2 of them, Big -would- have agreed. But Sally already had so many friends with her, friends who were clever and brave and stylish, Big couldn't possibly compete. So he went back to Cat Country where he was insulted, and kicked, and generally despised, but it was home and Big didn't think he would ever leave there again.

The second time Big left home, aliens were attacking. (Sooner or later, it -always- came down to aliens.) The Xorda wanted to hurt everyone on the planet and that included Princess Sally. Although she had many friends who would help her, Big worried that they wouldn't be strong enough. If everyone was in danger, then -everyone- needed to help, even a fat, stupid cat like Big had to do his part. Razorklaw had suggested that Big offer himself up 'as a snack for the Xorda elite. With any luck they would all get food poisoning and die.' But Big wasn't sure they should rely on luck.

So Big had traveled on his own, using his sense of smell to track down the Freedom Fighter's location. (All he had to do was follow the aroma of chili dogs to find Sonic, and once he found Sonic, Princess Sally would be nearby.) Big's journey was mostly uneventful. He found some more shiny rocks- not the kind Froggy would eat, thank goodness- although a weasel, a polar bear, and a duck seemed awfully interested in them. Big liked the duck, he was silly. But the weasel had been quick to yell at Big and so he had left the group alone. He almost asked them for directions anyway, but then he hear the weasel say that the others couldn't find their butts with both hands, so Big figured it was a lost cause.

Big found his way to Knothole anyway, just as Sally and her friends were leaving. He had time to notice that Sonic and Sally were holding hands, and for a brief moment Big wished he had stayed with the dynamite duck. Getting blown up might have hurt less.

"Hey Big. Long time, no see." Sonic's response was casual.

"Yeah." Big muttered.

"We could use more help around here." Princess Sally added. Big smiled. He had made the right choice after all!

"You can be in my group." a walrus offered. "I'm Rotor, by the way."  
"Big." the cat pointed to himself.

"Me too." Rotor laughed. "Great to meet you, Mr. Big!" He held out a hand and after a pause, Big shook it.

"Just Big." explained Big.

"Just fine." replied Rotor. He smiled easily, Big liked that. "Sonic and Sally will be leading the first attack team, along with some of our more experienced fighters. It will be my job to keep the lines of communication open, along with Nicole." Rotor gestured to the computer.

Big looked puzzled. "How?" he wondered.

"Nicole is an AI. She's brilliant, and she's only able to interface with us through machines." Rotor answered.

"Good machines?" Big marveled.

"That's right. Most Mobians think of machines as tools, but they are so much more than that! Eggman uses technology to hurt us, but technology can be helpful, too. Nicole is amazing, we Freedom Fighters would be lost without her." Rotor detailed.

"Flatterer." Nicole's message flashed across the screen.

"Wow." Big was impressed. Anyone who would help Sally's team was someone worth knowing. Nicole could even spell a big word like 'flatterer' so she must be very clever, just like Rotor said!

"Big, you can stay here while Nicole and I get the systems linked up. When we're ready to confront the Xorda, you can be a part of Amy's team. She's mentioned you before, and I think your fighting styles would compliment each other." Rotor theorized.

"Totally! Between my hammer and Big's fishing pole, we'll smash those aliens into dust!" Amy enthused. "And maybe then, Sonic and I-"

"Cool. Everyone knows the plan, then! Gotta juice!" Sonic announced. He scooped Sally up in to his arms and carried her off. Princess Sally's laughter echoed down the halls.

"Hmmph." Amy pouted. Big felt a little like pouting, too.

Of course, Big wasn't -really- jealous of Sonic. He could tell that Sonic was a nice guy, and he made Princess Sally happy so it was hard to begrudge them their moment. Especially because moments between Sonic and Sally -never- seemed to last long. Either Sonic would get blasted, or Sally would get mad BECAUSE Sonic got blasted, or Sonic would get frustrated because Sally was upset at him for being hurt which made her frightened, etc. It was very confusing. But Big always tried to be happy for them, even when they couldn't be happy with each other. And it seemed as if they had finally figured whether they were angry or not (they weren't), when the Genesis wave had happened.

Big had only heard about the Genesis wave from Rotor. When that blinding light flashed, Big had felt nothing. It was almost as if he had stopped existing for awhile. Rotor was the one who remembered 'another world'. Big vaguely understood what that meant. Stories took place in other worlds. When Princess Sally asked Big to wear a costume to entertain the children, they were -pretending- that it was 'another world'. Big had played the part of a villain in the children's play, but he hadn't minded. The kids had all been happy, and Princess Sally had spent plenty of time with Big, going over his 'lines' (which -didn't- involve fishing), and making sure his costume fit right. Big had never worn anything so comfortable, although he hadn't found the courage to tell Sally that, he hoped she understood how much being in the play had meant to him. For the first time, Big had felt as if he belonged.

That sense of belonging had been jolted out of him as soon as Big learned what the Genesis wave had done to Sally. In 'another world' she was fine, but in THIS world, Princess Sally was a robot under Dr. Eggman's control. If this were a story, Big would be the hero who rescued the Princess, defeated the bad guy, and lived happily ever after with his true love. Sometimes Big pretended that he did just that, but that was only in his imagination. He didn't know how he could save her for real, but he thought he knew someone who might have an idea.

Rotor was very smart, maybe even the smartest Mobian there ever was! Rotor had built many wonderful inventions. He had served on the Council which decided laws for the good of Knothole and the surrounding territories. (Big was forever grateful that NONE of those laws involved steel toed boots.) Rotor had left the Council when they refused to respect Nicole's rights as a citizen. Big had heard all about that too. For although Rotor was modest, Chuck had told anyone who would listen about how brave and righteous the walrus was.

Big had no trouble believing that. He knew that Rotor was a good friend. When Big was new to Knothole and still worried about getting along, Rotor had been the one to talk to him. Rotor understood that when you were large and clumsy, not everyone treated you with respect. Sometimes they even laughed at you and made you feel ashamed for who you were. But Rotor never let anyone who acted like that get him down. He was filled with a quiet confidence. Big respected Rotor, he never felt stupid when he asked Rotor questions. Even though Big couldn't follow conversations about electronics and science, Rotor still tried to include him and he never spoke in that mean 'talking down to you' voice, the way Razorklaw had.

So when Rotor formed his OWN team, one that would help to rescue Princess Sally, Big was happy to volunteer. They were joined by Heavy and Bomb, robots that Rotor had reprogrammed to be good. Big trusted them. Their other teammates were Cream the Rabbit and her Chao, Cheese. Froggy had vouched for them. Big wasn't surprised, anyone who loved a pet -must- have a good heart. He knew that under Rotor's leadership they would be successful... unless Big himself dragged them down and Sally was lost forever.

Big bit his lip. He tried not to worry about things like that, but sometimes he just couldn't help it.

Rotor was also concerned. Heavy and Bomb had reported for duty, and Nicole had materialized in her holographic form briefly (when they were sure that neither Naugus nor his spies could take notice) but he hadn't seen Big yet. Cream and Cheese were still having a tea party with Vanilla and he hated to interrupt a family at play. Still, a good team leader should check in with everyone at least once a day, so Rotor knocked very politely on the door to their house.

"Cream? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Rotor called out.

"Please excuse me, mother. That's my friend Rotor, and I think it might be important." Cream realized.

"Of course dear. Take your time." Vanilla encouraged.

Cream curtsied and pushed her chair in before going to answer the door. Cheese followed her, the napkin still tied around his neck. "Hello, Rotor. How may I help you?" asked Cream.

"I was wondering, have you seen Big?" Rotor questioned.

"No I haven't. But Cheese thinks that Big went fishing with Froggy today. If they weren't in town, then you can probly find them at the lake." Cream replied.

"Thanks Cream. I'll go check it out. You were a big help." Rotor informed her.

Cream smiled. "I was? Oh, that's great! I have to go back to my tea party now Rotor, but I'll save a few cookies in case you and Big stop by later." Cream offered.

"Terrific. We might just take you up on that. Goodbye, Cream. Tell your mother we appreciate her baking." Rotor chuckled.

"I will!" Cream waved farewell.

"Chaaao!" added Cheese.

Rotor ambled slowly towards the lake. He felt relieved to see Big sitting by the lake bed, with Froggy resting comfortably on Big's head. The fishing pole and tackle box were lying nearby.

"Hey Big. How are the fish biting?" Rotor asked as he sat down near his friend.

"They're not." Big answered. He hadn't even checked his pole in hours, but that seemed like a good reply.

"It happens sometimes." Rotor acknowledged. "Still it's good to get outside and relax."  
"Yeah." Big agreed. He tried to sound cheerful, although he still felt tense and his tail was swishing from side to side.

Rotor frowned. "But you don't look very relaxed. What were you thinking about?" Rotor asked kindly.

"Nothin' much." Big sighed wistfully. Rotor nodded, he knew what it was like to have an unrequited love.

~~~The End

Author's Note: Happy holidays to all my friends online. I hope your day was terrific.


End file.
